1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to press apparatuses, and particularly to a hand-held machine press apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, many machine presses are fixed in one location due to their large size and weight, so that workpieces can be shaped using a great deal of pressure. However, not all workpieces need such a great amount of pressure to be shaped. It is inconvenient and a waste of power to use the large machine press for such workpieces. Further, because the presses are fixed in place, all workpieces big and small must be brought to the press to be shaped, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.